


The Other Wesson

by firesign10



Series: The Other Wesson [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles has a problem. Everyone is expecting his successful accountant boyfriend, Sam Wesson, to be his date for his best friend’s wedding. And Jensen is the wedding planner! There’s one hitch: Sam doesn’t exist. Unless he can think of something fast, Jensen is headed for the biggest humiliation of his life. </p><p>Jared Padalecki has a problem. The government agent's search for a possible sex trafficking ring lands him at the Isla Grande Resort on the Gulf of Mexico, and he needs a cover to finish the job. When he meets the sexy wedding planner while planting a bug in his room, Jensen blackmails him into pretending to be his boyfriend. Jared doesn't mind--he thinks he's been handed the ideal cover. </p><p>Except Jensen stumbles into trouble, and Jared has to decide if this resort romance is just play-acting—or the real thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: The Wedding Trap
> 
> Beth Bradley has a problem. Everyone is expecting her successful music executive boyfriend, Charlie, to be her date for her best friend’s wedding. There’s one hitch: Charlie doesn’t exist. Unless she can think of something fast, she’s headed for the most humiliating weekend of her life. 
> 
> Alex Tanner has a problem. The former Navy SEAL's search for a double agent lands him at the Kensington Hotel, and he needs a cover to finish the job. When the sexy maid of honor blackmails him into pretending to be her lover, he thinks he's been handed the solution. 
> 
> Except Beth has a way of stumbling into trouble, and when the man Alex is hunting starts targeting Beth, Alex has to decide between solving the mystery or protecting the woman who has stolen his heart.
> 
> Story: 
> 
> Jensen Ackles has a problem. Everyone is expecting his successful accountant boyfriend, Sam Wesson, to be his date for his best friend’s wedding. And Jensen is the wedding planner! There’s one hitch: Sam doesn’t exist. Unless he can think of something fast, Jensen is headed for the biggest humiliation of his life. 
> 
> Jared Padalecki has a problem. The government agent's search for a possible sex trafficking ring lands him at the Isla Grande Resort on the Gulf of Mexico, and he needs a cover to finish the job. When he meets the sexy wedding planner while planting a bug in his room, Jensen blackmails him into pretending to be his boyfriend. Jared doesn't mind--he thinks he's been handed the ideal cover. 
> 
> Except Jensen stumbles into trouble, and Jared has to decide if this resort romance is just play-acting—or the real thing!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/96902/96902_original.jpg)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

Jensen threw open the balcony doors of his room at the Isla Grande Resort on Gran Padre Island and took a deep breath. The Gulf of Mexico spread out blue and sparkling, the air was warm and sweet-smelling with hibiscus, and he could hear music and laughter from other vacationers nearby. Turning back to his room, he surveyed the immaculate rattan furnishings, the plump white pillows lying invitingly on the perfectly spread sea-green comforter of his king-size bed, and the huge welcome basket, replete with fresh fruit and chocolates and even a nice bottle of vodka, sitting on the table in the dining alcove. It was all perfect--downright heavenly. Anyone would give their eye-teeth to be someplace so lovely.

Jensen wondered idly if perhaps a convenient tsunami or waterspout could come whisk him away.

He looked back out of the window. The sun was still shining brightly, and the only wind was a gentle breeze wafting past him.

He sighed heavily. Just his luck.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

The problem had started a few months ago, when his best friend since third grade, Danni Harris, told him over brunch that her boyfriend Steve had proposed and she had accepted. Jensen was thrilled for her--Steve was perfect for Danni, calm to her animation, mellow to her energy. When Danni asked Jensen to plan her wedding, he happily agreed. He'd been planning weddings and parties for seven years, launching his own business five years in. _Revelry_ was being booked steadily, and he owed a lot to Danni and her friends' recommendations and great word-of-mouth advertising.

Then Danni spoke the words that sent everything to hell.

“And you can bring Sam! I can't wait to finally meet him! The man who stole our Jenny's heart away, a mystery no more!”

Jensen laughed weakly and wiped a suddenly-moist forehead. Of course, Danni would finally get to meet Jensen's boyfriend of the last eighteen or so months, Sam Wesson. Sam was a successful accountant who lived in New England, so no one in Austin had had a chance to meet him yet. Danni's wedding would be the perfect opportunity.

If only Sam Wesson really existed.

An hour later, Jensen lay on his bed, hoping he wasn't going to lose his bagel and lox. His stomach churned with nerves while he pondered what to do. How was he going to explain his boyfriend's absence at the wedding? What excuse was both plausible and worthwhile? Nothing presented itself.

_Sam could go on an overseas trip. That would be good. Something unexpected. No one could hold that against him. Or he could break his leg. Have an emergency appendectomy._

Jensen sat up and sipped some seltzer. His stomach was settling down; reviewing his options was helping. This didn't seem impossible. Heck, he could even just say they broke up.

No, that was too far. That would take him right back to when he'd created Sam in the first place.

_Another party, another milestone, another wedding. His friends and family always asking, poking at him. “Where's your boyfriend? What, you don't have one? A handsome boy like you? You need to get out there! Oh, my sister's nephew is a nice boy, he collects Barbies! Have you tried one of those dating services? Don't they have one for homosexuals?”_

And so on.

Jensen finally couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why he didn't have a boyfriend. Sure, the percentage of gay population in Texas wasn't all that large, but Austin had a thriving LGBT population. Jensen was good-looking, he dressed well without being prissy, and worked out enough to keep trim and in shape without being overly ripped. He had varied interests and ran his own business. Yet somehow he hadn't met that special someone.

Being on the receiving end of Twenty Questions at every event and family function only exacerbated his situation. He didn't have an answer, and he grew tired of trying to fend off well-meaning intrusions. It had come to a head after a particularly exhausting Thanksgiving dinner packed with nosy relatives. Jensen had unwound with some episodes of White Collar, sipping vodka and lime over ice while he'd reclined on the couch. Neal and Peter had it so easy, pretending to be interested in dating.

Then it hit him.

He could _make up_ a boyfriend.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

Jensen walked through the French doors that led onto the balcony. He sat on one of the white lounge chairs and sighed again. Why did it have to be so beautiful here? Of course, that's why it was perfect for a destination wedding, and that's what Danni had decided on. Gran Padre Island wasn't so far that family and friends couldn't get there, but it still had that whole idyllic beach thing that was so romantic. It actually made Jensen's job a whole lot easier—there was no comparing vendors or caterers. They were using the resort's chefs and supplies, so Jensen merely had to coordinate Danni's tastes and choices with them. While the menu had already been planned long-distance, Jensen would be meeting tomorrow with the event chef, who'd arranged a tasting.

His thoughts drifted back to the creation of Sam Wesson. After the inspiration of a pretend boyfriend had hit him, that was exactly what he had done. He started off with ‘meeting’ Sam when he’d attended an event planners’ convention in Boston. 'Sam' was tall, taller than Jensen's own six-one; more muscular and built than Jensen; he was more extroverted, more at ease at parties and social occasions. He was smart and well-read—Jensen figured why be bored even with a pretend boyfriend? 'Sam' was also great in bed, with a gorgeous, thick dick and mad skills, although those were attributes that Jensen kept to himself. Jensen found himself enjoying fantasies about 'Sam' on nights when the spank bank ran low. The only drawback was the empty feeling after his orgasm, and how his sheets were still cold.

Nonetheless, 'Sam' had worked out swimmingly. Everyone was delighted for Jensen that he had scored such a catch, despite 'Sam' being located in Massachusetts. The questions had ceased, the fix-ups halted, and everyone finally left Jensen alone.

But now...now he was in Paradise, arranging a wedding for his best friend, and everyone-- _everyone_ \--was expecting to meet Sam Wesson.

 _Now_ what was he going to do?

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

Jared Padalecki tapped on his iPad, setting up his VPN so he could access the files he'd need for his current operation. He flipped through his mission documents, reviewing the pertinent facts.

_Six co-eds missing, four from spring break last year and two so far from this year. All disappeared from expensive resorts with a high activity level. No ransom demands made on any of them. Suspicion is they were taken for sex trafficking. Rumors of rich clients “requesting” certain types (hair color, build, etc.) and young women matching those parameters being cherry-picked and sent overseas. Find the pipeline and perpetrator and shut them down. Rescue victims if possible._

Jared closed the connection, placing the iPad on the table and signaling to a waiter. Ordering seltzer and lemon, he gazed around the open-air lounge, studying the various guests. There were some families present, but the majority were adults, ranging from early twenties to probably early forties. Bodies were relaxed, faces smiling and laughing. There was nothing to indicate anything but people having fun at a beautiful vacation spot.

_Six co-eds missing._

Something decidedly un-beautiful was happening here; something dark and unsavory that lay beneath this bright and happy scene. Jared watched a pretty girl, smooth tan skin all curvy under a bikini, giggling with a boy. Boyfriend? Brother? Buddy? She tossed her long blonde hair and the pair walked off, the boy slinging an arm around her waist. Boyfriend then. Jared looked around, looking to see who else might be watching the pretty blonde. Apparently, no one else had noticed her, one among so many, everyone intent on their own fun.

Jared knew that didn't mean anything. For all he knew right now, someone had indeed noticed her, targeted her; plans could already be in progress to abduct her somewhere that would be far less lovely and amenable than Isla Grande Resort.

Unless he stopped it.

Jared switched off his iPad and stood up. It was time to get busy.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

Jensen put his breakfast tray outside his door, then checked his pockets for his things. Room key card, phone, wallet—check. He closed his door just as his next door neighbor also stepped outside. “Beautiful morning, huh?” said Jensen, immediately kicking himself for sounding so trite. Of course it was beautiful, this was a freakin' resort, for god's sake.

His neighbor didn't seem to notice though, responding curtly with “Yeah, sure.” Phone glued to his ear, he made little “uh huh” grunts into the phone as he hurriedly strode past Jensen. Jensen noted that the man was as tall as he, which at six foot one was not all that common. He made a little grimace at the man's brusque manner. After only a day, Jensen found himself being lulled into the more leisurely and affable mode of the resort.

He shook his head. Whatever—Jensen had more important things to think about, like meeting with the caterer. His head filled with thoughts of canapés and signature cocktails as he went off to find the event director.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

Jared looked up and down the hallway. It was empty—at this time of the day, most people were either at lunch or on the beach. He slipped a master key card into the slot of the room door, pushing the handle open as soon as he heard the soft click of the latch releasing. It only took a moment to confirm that the room was empty. He closed the door and got to work.

Jared picked up one of the side chairs and carefully placed it under the vent. He drew a small case from his pocket, which when opened revealed a screwdriver with a couple of other small items. First he unscrewed the four small screws that held a vent plate in place over the bed. Jared placed the plate and screws on the night table, then drew out a button-sized microphone from the same case as the screwdriver. Applying a dab of sticky material from a little tube, Jared affixed the bug inside the vent shaft. He removed an earwig and put it in his ear, then pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

“Isla Grande Resort, how may I help you?”

Jared said, “Could you put me through to Room 2497, please?” He put the phone in his pocket, put an ear bud in his ear, and smiled as he heard the phone ring via the bug he'd just planted. He picked up the plate and screws and made quick work of reattaching the plate to the wall.

His smile vanished at the sound of the key card releasing the doorknob to the room. Jared hopped off the chair but there was no time to hide.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” A tall man stood in the doorway, staring at Jared. The man looked unsure whether to be angry or just shocked, his body poised to flee.

Jared held his empty hands up to reassure the man, while at the same time he was struck by just how very green his eyes were. The man was in fact extremely good-looking, with those large green eyes as well as a full mouth and perfect cheekbones. Jared wished they were meeting under different circumstances. He looked to be tall, although not as tall as Jared's six foot four, and had wide shoulders and...bowed legs? Really? Jared thought that was the hottest damn thing, but then he kicked himself—this was neither the time or place for that.

“My name is Jared, and--”

Jensen flapped his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. “Don't tell me! Don't tell me anything else or you'll have to kill me, and I have a wedding to arrange! If you kill me, Danni will kill me for being dead!”

Jared repressed a snicker and kept his open hands up as he got down from the chair. Now he could tell that the man was only a couple of inches shorter than he was, and also that his lashes were ridiculously thick and curly. Jared's dick stirred, and he gritted his teeth. _Really_ not the time or place!

“You can open your eyes. I'm not going to kill you. I'm a maintenance supervisor, just checking on some work we did in this room recently.” Jared pitched his voice low and firm to convey reassurance and authority.

Jensen opened his eyes and stopped flapping his hands, although he still looked wary and ready to bolt. “You're no maintenance supervisor. Not in that fifteen hundred dollar Tom Ford leather jacket.” He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Jared. “Now why did you break into my room? I don't have anything worth stealing!”

Jared sat down on the chair to make himself less threatening. He needed to tell this guy--this utterly _gorgeous_ guy--something, or risk having him go to the authorities. Which would totally screw up Jared’s mission. He debated prevaricating, but after studying Jensen's face a moment, Jared decided on the truth, or at least part of the truth. Jensen's eyes held intelligence and his jaw spoke of firmness, so Jared took the plunge. “What’s your name?”

“Jensen. And you’re not answering my question.”

“Okay, Jensen. The guy in the room next to yours is a...person of interest. I came in here to install some surveillance equipment. We're watching him very closely.”

Jensen plopped onto the bed. “So my next-door neighbor is a dangerous criminal?” The high pitch of fear in his voice had modulated down, and Jared found himself thinking how pleasantly rough and deep a voice it was.

“Yeah, he's a criminal, but he's not dangerous to you. So you don’t need to worry.” Jared smiled. “Sorry I scared you.” Jared slowly stood up, smoothing his pants and beginning to move casually toward the door.

He had almost made it, his hand actually reaching out for the knob, when Jensen jumped up from the bed and said, “Oh no you don't! You're not getting away with scaring the crap out of me so easily! You owe me!” He approached Jared, who realized that even at a couple of inches shorter, Jensen possessed broad shoulders, impressive biceps, and looked to be very fit. If he turned out to have any real fighting knowledge or skills, he could be a formidable opponent. Jared kept himself relaxed, but was ready to pounce if he needed too. Not that pouncing on a gorgeous guy like Jensen wouldn't just be fun...

 _I really need a vacation to go get laid,_ he thought, sourly ignoring the fact he was _at_ a beautiful vacation resort already.

“What do you want?”

Jensen crossed his arms against his chest, making the fabric of his shirt pull even more over the rounded swells of his shoulders and biceps. Jared coughed to distract himself from blatantly ogling the man. “I'm doing you a favor if I don't mention this to anyone, right? Well, I need a favor back.” His confident poise receded a little as he licked his lips—they were sinfully plush, Jared was hard put to keep himself from licking his own lips. “I need...I need you to be my...my...”

 _Bodyguard? Personal assistant? Lackey? Concubine?_ A host of possibilities raced through Jared's mind.

“Boyfriend! I need you to be my boyfriend!” Jensen burst out. “Pretend, of course. Nor for real. Just for a couple of days while I'm here for my best friend's wedding.”

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

Jensen couldn't believe the words had burst from his lips. The idea had sprung into his brain, and he'd acted before he could even think it over. This was his answer; Spy Guy here could fill the shoes of Sam Wesson, parading around with Jensen for a couple of days and then disappearing back into whatever shady dangerous world he inhabited while Jensen went back to his perfect—if somewhat lonely—life.

“I won't say anything, and you can do your little investigation. You just have to show up at a couple of lunches, the rehearsal dinner, and of course the wedding itself. Then we're done. I'll be leaving and I'll say how you have to go on a business trip from here.” Jensen's bravado drained from him, leaving him feeling a little shaky, so he slumped back down onto the bed again. “Please. You'd be helping me out so much, you don't even know. And I won't say a word about...” He waved vaguely at the vent.

Jared ran a large hand through his hair, which was quite long for a spy, Jensen thought. It was a rich brown with little gold and red strands catching the light, and it looked very silky as it flowed between Jared's fingers. Jensen was slightly hypnotized watching Jared do it a couple more times, starting when Jared spoke.

“It's not a bad idea, frankly. Joining the wedding party certainly gives me a great cover for being here, and no one will notice another person in the group.” He stepped closer to Jensen, who at this closer range could see how Jared's eyes were an intriguing mix of blue and brown, set above angular cheekbones. Jensen's gaze shifted between those exotic eyes and the pink lips moving as Jared talked; Jared's words fuzzed in Jensen's ears as he thought about what kissing those lips would be like. “Hello? You okay?”

Jensen blinked, snapped out of his daydream by Jared's question and the little shake he'd given Jensen's shoulders. _Wow, how large are those hands anyway?_ “Yeah, yeah, just a little...shock, you know? I don't talk with secret agents all the time.” _Especially ones as gorgeous as you._ “So we have a deal?” He attempted to present a business-like air.

“Yes. Tell me what I need to know—I'm a quick study. First off—what's my name?”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

“ _Wesson?_ Like the freakin' oil?” Jared hissed in Jensen's ear. “Where the hell did that come from?”

They were heading to dinner and Jared's first appearance as 'Sam Wesson'. Jensen had spent an hour coaching Jared on the basics of his Sam persona and their history as boyfriends. After Jensen left for a meeting with the event manager to discuss linens and décor, Jared had checked in with his boss, JD Morgan, updating him on the bug plant and his new cover.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

_  
“Jeez, Padalecki, how do you get yourself into these situations?” Jared could hear JD stifling a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Okay, sounds like it's going to work well, just be careful around the civilians. Pellegrino is a nasty piece of work, and his boss Stuart may be big money and high society, but he's not any nicer.”_

_“Copy that. No casualties.”_

_“When do you meet the fam?” JD snickered. “And what's your alias?”_

_“Dinner tonight. Tomorrow is the rehearsal and the wedding itself the day after, so I'm on a tight schedule. And my name is, uh...Sam Wesson.” Jared pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for JD's laughter._

_He was not disappointed._

_“Wesson? Like the_ oil? _God damn, and I thought Padalecki was ridiculous!” JD laughed while Jared sighed. “Okay then! Go have a nice family dinner and charm them all like you do.” His tone grew more serious. “And, Jared? Let's catch these sons-of-bitches, okay?” The line went dead._

_“Sure thing, boss. I'm on it,” Jared whispered to himself. He slipped the phone into his jeans and went out to meet Jensen._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

“It's _not_ the oil, you gorilla! The other Wesson! The gun! Smith and Wesson!” Jensen retorted, cursing himself for enjoying the feel of Jared's hand against the small of his back. “I thought Winchester was too pretentious, so I went with Wesson.”

“Ah, gotcha. Okay, that's better then. Just tell me my mother's name isn't Florence.” Jared snickered until Jensen's elbow accidentally collided with his stomach.

“There's Danni—showtime!” Jensen muttered. Jared nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Jensen was about to say more, but there was no time—the others had spotted them and were already approaching.

Danni wrapped Jensen in a hug, but quickly released him with a peck on the cheek as she turned to Jared. Her eyes roved over Jared while her delicate hands kept a firm grip on Jensen's arm. “Finally! Sam! Oh my god it is just so wonderful to meet you!” She kissed Jared's cheek, leaving a smear of crimson on it. “Oh dear, can't have that now! Jenny will scold me!” She wiped it off with a perfectly manicured finger. “Promise me, Sam, we'll sit together and share all of our illicit Jenny stories!”

“Danni, I'm so happy to be here! Thank you for inviting me, I was thrilled when-- _Jenny_ \--told me. This resort is so beautiful, what a perfect place for your wedding.” Jared smiled broadly, and Jensen felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Deep dimples flashed in Jared's cheeks, radiating charm and good humor and making him look even more amazing.

Jared followed Danni to the table like a giant puppy, all simple good spirits and banter. Jensen trailed behind them, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. The rest of the wedding party appeared, filling in the seats and chattering happily. Jensen rattled off their names to Jared: bridesmaids Katie, Sandy, and Genevieve; groomsmen Jake, Riley, and Danni's brother Gino, and the groom himself, Steve.

The dinner was noisy and filled with laughter and toasts, and as it wound on, Jensen found himself relaxing and enjoying it. Jared sat next to him, and Jensen didn't know if it was all an act, but Jared laughed and told jokes and generally was charming. He often patted Jensen's arm or shoulder, and at one point reached over and simply took his hand, holding it easily while he chatted. When they were having a fresh round of drinks after dessert, Jared slung his arm around Jensen's shoulders casually, gently squeezing it before simply leaving it there.

Jensen found the weight of Jared's arm...not unpleasant. It was heavy, but in a cozy way rather than a stifling one. Jensen tried to stay straight in his seat but the warmth surrounding his shoulders, combined with Jared's light cologne and the alcohol he’d had, made him ease over, made him...

“Aw, look! Jenny's cuddling!” Gino cooed loudly, and everyone laughed. Jensen felt heat rushing into his cheeks, knew the blush was evident, and he surged forward, raising his arm to punch Gino's stupid face.

“Yeah, he's a closet snuggler, my man is.” Jared's hands clamped onto Jensen's shoulder. Keeping him firmly anchored in his seat, Jared continued in a pleasant, even tone, “But I tell you what, Gina—oh, sorry Gin- _o_ \--Jensen doesn't really cotton to anyone but Danni or me calling him that particular nickname. Might want to keep that in mind if you want to keep all your teeth.” He smiled, showing his dimples in full force.

Jensen could just about hear the ladies at the table melting. He felt rather melty himself, except for his dick, which was the opposite of melty, being all stiff and poky in his summer pants. He twitched his napkin over his lap, but a flicker of Jared's eye made him wonder if he'd noticed anyway.

“Gino, you know not to call him that!” Danni rapped her brother on the head with a menu. “Sam, you are so gallant. Jensen really has found a gem!” She blew Jared a kiss and winked at Jensen, who couldn't resist a smile back at her.

The rest of the evening was very enjoyable, and Jensen could almost forget that he wasn't on a real date with a real boyfriend. Jared was attentive and affectionate, and Christ almighty, he was fine on the eyes. The cocktails warmed Jensen on the inside, and he kept thinking about how warm Jared would be; how that tan skin would be scorching against Jensen's body, and how he'd love to peel those jeans down those long legs and see what was hiding behind his fly.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jared murmured into Jensen's ear, his breath tickling against it. Jensen ducked his head, but Jared slid a finger under his chin and tipped it up. “So pretty,” he breathed, and before Jensen could respond, Jared's lips were on his, pressing gently.

It was delicious; Jared's lips were soft, he kissed with just enough pressure, and Jensen's eyes fluttered shut. He kissed back, mouth closed but offering his own lips up, existing just on the sweet moment at hand.

“Aw...” breathed Danni, breaking up the moment. “You guys are just so sweet together! Jenny, he was totally worth waiting for! Sam, we have to talk about you moving to Texas, you can't languish away in the snow up there all alone!” She turned to Steve and they kissed too. Jensen, brought back to real life, watched them with mixed feelings—happiness at the engaged couple's obvious joy, and regret at the pretense he and Jared were perpetrating.

“Thank you, Danni, Steve—this has been a lovely night.” Jared stood up and turned to Jensen, taking his hand and gently tugging him standing. “Time for us to turn in, but I promise that Jensen will be ready to go in the morning to get everything ready!” He smiled and waved with his free hand. Jensen was speechless, still caught in the spell of the kiss, so he simply waved as well and meekly turned to follow Jared out of the dining area and toward the elevators.

The short walk was enough for him to regain his composure. “What was that?” he hissed through the smile plastered on his face. “Nobody said anything about kissing!”

Jared pressed the elevator button. “Jensen, of course there has to be a kiss here and there. We're adults. Adults who are supposed to be in love. It would be weird if we _didn't_ kiss.”

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Jensen stood stiffly, fuming and not caring if Jared knew it. Jared chuckled.

“Are you mad I kissed you? Or are you mad because you enjoyed it?” He reached out and massaged Jensen's shoulders. Jensen tried to stay unmoved, but oh god, those big hands felt fantastic on his tight shoulders. Jared stood close behind him and whispered, “We are adults, as I said before. No on says we can't have a little fun here.”

The elevator dinged.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

Jared freely admitted he was hella attracted to Jensen. The man was fucking gorgeous. Add to that one very enjoyable evening, filled with fun people and food and drinks, and Jared was feeling very good. He knew he had a mission, but there was nothing to be done tonight, beyond building the cover of Sam Wesson. If Jensen was interested, well...as he'd realized earlier that day, it had been a long time since he got laid.

When the elevator dinged for Jensen's floor, Jared removed his hands from Jensen's shoulders. The doors opened and Jensen exited; Jared stayed on his heels, close but not too close. His gaze drifted between Jensen's tight ass and the delectable bow of his legs.

They stopped in front of Jensen's room. Jensen pulled out his key card and opened the door, stepping into the room's foyer. Jared stayed at the open doorway, waiting. He wasn't going to presume anything more than Jensen was willing to give. No matter how hard he got.

Jensen turned to face him. “Well...aren't you coming in?”

Jared huffed a short laugh. “Thank god...thought you'd never ask.”

They were naked within minutes; clothes flung recklessly, hands avidly roaming over bare, smooth skin. Jared marveled how Jensen's freckles were so beautifully spattered over his entire body; Jensen kept muttering as he explored Jared's muscles first with his hands, then his mouth. Feeling those plush lips on his neck, his chest, his nipples, made the blood pound in Jared's head, pulsing throughout him and making his dick swell. Jensen's hand trailed down to grip it, fingers wrapping firmly and stroking, and Jared said in a husky voice, “Bed, before I fall over.”

They fell on it together, legs tangling, cocks rutting together as they both gasped and groaned. Sweat slicked their grinding, while they trailed kisses and soft bites over each other. Jared thought he'd never had someone as delicious as Jensen in his bed; his heady scent and salt-damp skin were intoxicating, making Jared's head swim and his hips churn ever more urgently. Jensen responded eagerly, thrusting just as urgently against Jared's thigh, his groin, Jensen's back arching as he rubbed his chest against Jared's.

The passionate wrangling climaxed for both in the writhing knot of their bodies. Jensen moaned long and low when he spilled on Jared's hip, and Jared followed with a deep groan, his own seed shooting over Jensen's belly in a white, viscous puddle. They panted together, hands finally slowing, kisses becoming lingering rather than frantic. Finally Jared pulled himself away and got a washcloth from the bathroom, gently cleaning Jensen and wiping himself off.

“Please stay...” Jensen whispered. “I know this isn't real, but...stay.”

Jared pulled the duvet up from the foot of the bed, covering them both, and fell asleep with his nose at the back of Jensen's neck as Jensen spooned against him.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94877/94877_original.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/95439/95439_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/96189/96189_original.jpg)

Jensen woke with sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. He looked around, but Jared was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he got up and showered, eager to get to breakfast and coffee. When he went to leave his room, he saw a note stuck on the door.

_Jensen,_

_It might not be real, but it sure felt that way to me._

_See you later,_

_Jared_

Jensen smiled, and set off on his coffee quest.

After breakfast, he met with catering, signing off on the final menu for the wedding itself. He made the final wine approvals, and along with the beverage manager, they agreed on the sparkling margaritas as the signature cocktail, served in flutes and garnished with candied lime peel. Last on his to-do list was stopping at the seafood restaurant attached to the resort, to make sure everything was on-target for the rehearsal dinner that evening. The rehearsal itself was going to be after lunch, so that everyone could swim or relax as they chose before the dinner.

Jensen went back to his room, mind buzzing with the morning's work and opting for a sandwich from room service before the afternoon's activity. He still hadn't seen Jared, but felt confident that he was a man of his word, and that especially after last night, Jared would not stand him up today. He fumbled for his key card in the hallway as the brusque man in the room next door came out of his own door. Again he passed by with a curt grunt to Jensen's greeting, and then Jensen froze.

That was the “person of interest” that Jared was watching.

Jensen cursed, wondering why on earth he and Jared hadn't traded numbers so they could get in touch with each other. His heart sped up, and he felt like he was vibrating, unsure whether to simply go inside his room or follow the P of I (as he now referred to the man). 

Before he knew it, his feet were moving down the hall and out the door after the P of I.

Jensen managed to keep an eye on the P of I, staying at a good distance. The P of I walked out to the boardwalk running alongside the resort, staying on it for several yards. The boardwalk split at that point, and the P of I took the leg that ran to the boat launch and dock. He walked down the dock to a little runabout and called out, but Jensen couldn't make out what he said. A man in jeans and a tropical print t-shirt emerged from inside the boat, waving at the P of I when he saw who it was. The P of I untied the mooring ropes and hopped aboard while the other man started the engine. They slowly pulled away, the engine chugging as the boat maneuvered out of the mooring and then speeding up as it hit open water.

Jensen swore to himself. He had found nothing out, just that the P of I had gone for a little spin in a boat. Jensen could still see the boat, but as he watched, he saw it slow. It was approaching a yacht that was moored out in the water, a lovely, sleek thing that spoke of money, lots and lots of money. Jensen, noticed, however, was that there was no one out on the yacht's deck. No beautiful women sunning themselves in skimpy suits, no sailors doing sailor things. It just struck Jensen as...odd.

He made a mental note of the yacht's position, and strained his eyes to read its name. He could almost make it out, and he wished fiercely that he had binoculars. Patting his pockets, he found a list he'd made yesterday. Jensen pulled it out and rolled it up, holding it to one eye to help him focus. It was enough—he could piece the letters together and make out the name. It was the _Leviathan_.

Elated, Jensen retreated to the resort, hoping to see Jared and share the news. There was no Jared to be seen, so instead Jensen went on with his earlier lunch plan, smiling to himself about seeing Jared later.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

Jared was not happy. So far, his audio surveillance of Mark Pellegrino's room had given Jared no leads. He knew that Pellegrino had numerous unsavory ties, and his presence in the area where the co-eds had disappeared was a little too convenient. The problem was establishing an actual chain of events, or picking up worthwhile leads. None of which Jared had accomplished yet.

He sat back and rubbed his eyes, letting his mind wander for a moment. Instead of Pellegrino's foxy face and narrow eyes, Jared replayed his night with Jensen, watching those green eyes widen with pleasure and that full mouth smile. It had been magical, in that hot, sweaty, sensual kind of way. Jared's dick stirred, and he resolutely tore his mind from that pleasurable daydream and back to the matter at hand.

Said matter would have to wait for now—Jared's watch chirped, reminding him it was time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Maybe later he would catch something happening with Pellegrino. Now, it was time to perform as Sam Wesson. Time to see Jensen again.

Showered and changed, Jared walked into Hammerhead Deck, the resort's restaurant that Danni and Steve had chosen for the rehearsal dinner. Several of the wedding party were already there, and they greeted him with smiles and waves. Danni came up and hugged him, and Steve shook his hand warmly. Jared thought how lucky he 'd been to fall in with these decent and cheerful people, and wished momentarily that they knew the real him.

Jensen came in then, and Jared's body reacted instantly. His heart beat a little faster, he felt warm all over, and his treacherous cock again made its presence felt with a series of little twitches. He smiled at Jensen, who responded with a wide smile of his own. For a moment, it was just the two of them, gazing at each other and heedless of the swirling activity around them.

“So sweet!” Sandy curled an arm around each of theirs, smiling up at them. “You guys are just adorable!” Jared and Jensen simultaneously made a face, and everyone laughed.

The dinner was even more enjoyable than the one the night before. Danni and Steve gave their attendants their gifts amid much laughter and many hugs. Jared, not being directly involved, simply sat and watched, laughing and smiling with the rest. He was highly competent, resourceful, adept at his job. He traveled a lot and met a lot of interesting and dangerous people. And yet as he sat there, watching the candlelight flickering and the lively faces of his companions, Jared acknowledged the loneliness inside him, the empty areas of his mind and soul that his exciting life couldn't fill.

And Jensen...Jensen seemed to fill them without even trying.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/95626/95626_original.jpg)

Mark watched the restaurant party from his seat outside on the deck, sipping his Jack and soda slowly. The rube who'd followed him that afternoon was sitting with some big guy, a regular freakin' moose he was. There was a lot of toasting and laughter going on, so he figured it was a wedding or something. Whatever.

He brought up his phone, zooming in to catch the rube's face. He was good-looking enough, if you swung that way; full mouth, big eyes, broad shoulders. Personally, Mark preferred the bubbly red-head—pretty face and a body like whoa, big tits and tiny waist. He chuckled while he imagined throwing her into bed, ripping that sparkly little dress off and watching those boobs bounce. He palmed himself discreetly.

Back to business. Boss didn't pay him to ogle sexy chicks. Mark sent the image to the Boss; he'd already filled the Boss in on catching the tail. Now little gift bags littered the table, and people were taking turns standing up and talking. Too far out to hear them at all, Mark amused himself by making up their speeches, all of them about fucking each other.

His phone chirped, and the Boss's face popped up. His reply made Mark's eyebrows raise, but hell—he was the Boss. Mark's job was to do what he was told, not make judgments on the Boss. That...would be dangerous.

Downing the last of his drink, Mark got up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He had things to do.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

The rehearsal dinner ended with a lot of hugging, and Jared was glad to finally be going off with just Jensen. They'd had a fair bit to drink, since of course no one had to drive anywhere, and Jensen leaned against Jared, letting him steer them away.

“Are you coming back with me?” Jensen asked, stopping to embrace Jared and nuzzle at his neck. Jared hugged him, savoring the delicious pressure of Jensen's body against his. “Please?”

“Yeah...if that's all right...” Jared kissed him, lips sliding against his before his tongue slipped inside. Jensen moaned and kissed him back eagerly, hips bucking when one of Jared's hands slid down to knead his ass. Jared broke the kiss with a final squeeze. “We better get to your room before we get arrested.”

“Yeah.” Jensen ran the back of his hand over his mouth. “Listen, I have to tell you something. I saw the guy next door this afternoon and I...well, I followed him.”

Jared stared at Jensen in shock. “You what? Jesus, Jensen, do you know how dangerous that was? Why on earth did you do that?” Jared was somewhat taken aback at how his anger was rising, but the thought of something happening to Jensen was surprisingly disturbing.

“It's fine! He never noticed me! And I saw where he went, Jared. He took a boat out to one of the big yachts that's moored on the water. It's called The Leviathan.”

Jared ran an anxious hand through his hair. The odds of Pellegrino not picking up on a tail were small. On the other hand, Jensen had actually gotten a good lead, albeit at great risk.

“Don't do that again. Please, Jensen. I don't want to think about you getting hurt or involved in anything, okay?” He cupped Jensen's face, studying those big green eyes.

“All right, I won't. I'm sorry.” Those plump lips pressed against Jared's, making his eyes close and his cock take notice. Pulling back, Jensen asked, “Can you, uh...spend the night again?”

“I'd love to. Listen, you go on ahead, I just have to make a quick call, okay? I'll be right there. When you get to your room, lock the door. I’ll knock when I get there.” Jared kissed him again, watching Jensen walk away before pulling out his phone.

“Checking in, JD. No report from the audio surveillance, but I picked up a lead on a yacht. The Leviathan. That name, I'm guessing it belongs to James Patrick Stewart. What do you think?”

JD Morgan replied, “Yeah, that sounds likely. I'll get Osric to pull up the info on it. Stewart has his hands in a lot of dirty pies, but I hadn't pegged him for sex trafficking.” He sighed heavily.” Check back in the morning, Jared, and be careful. Stewart is pretty wily, and we know he likes to get what he wants.”

“Will do, JD. Talk to you in the morning.” Jared clicked his phone off and hurried to Jensen's room. Half of his mind was digesting the news Jensen had given him, and the other half was just thinking about Jensen himself; the night together ahead, making love with him again.

Arriving at Jensen's room, Jared knocked. Jensen didn't answer, so Jared knocked again and called Jensen's name.

Still no answer.

Jared snapped out of would-be lover mode and into full alert. He slipped his master key card through Jensen's lock and entered the room cautiously. The lights were still off, and there was no sign of Jensen's jacket. Nor was there his phone or wallet. The bed was not turned down, with Jensen's afternoon clothes still lying on the bedspread, and the curtains were still open from the afternoon.

_Shit!_

Jared had been in this business long enough to know an abduction when he saw one.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/94300/94300_original.jpg)

The bag over Jensen's head was lifted off, and he squinted at the light. He felt disoriented a minute—he was in a large beautiful room, dark wood and light upholstery, and wide windows. Windows that had a stunning view of—the ocean. Jensen could feel the slight rock of the floor now, and he knew he had to be on the Leviathan.

He'd been about to enter his room when someone had come up behind him, thrown a canvas bag over his head, and dragged him away. His abductor had hissed, “Make a sound, lose a hand.” Feeling a wire wrapped around his wrist, Jensen had no reason to doubt the veracity of that threat—he'd remained mute as he was wrestled down hallways, into a car and then a boat, and now in the present room.

Now he asked, “Where am I?” He was sitting on a straight chair, hands zip-tied behind him, feet zip-tied to the legs. He was not surprised to see his next-door neighbor Mr. P of I lounging against a railing, watching him with a half-smile, half-sneer.

“You're on my yacht,” said a silky voice behind him. A second man walked into Jensen's field of vision. Not as tall as Jensen or Pellegrino, he had short dark hair, sharp eyes, and an engaging grin that Jensen somehow found easy to resist, given his present circumstances. “Mark very kindly sent me your picture, Jensen, and I wanted to make your acquaintance. So...here we are.”

Stuart sat in an armchair in front of Jensen, leaning back against the pillowed back. “Well, aren't you a pretty little thing! I bet you get all the boys with those eyes and those long lashes. And that mouth, well, that is downright sinful. Bet you've been told all your life that you have a mouth made for sucking cock. Mm mm mmm!” Stuart leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “I plan to see if that's true, boy. I think my cock is going to like those lips.”

Horror at Stuart's words trickled coldly through Jensen's veins. He fought to hide it, but couldn't help a slight quaver in his voice as he replied, “Fuck you.”

Stuart laughed happily. “Oh baby, I plan to.”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/93981/93981_original.jpg)

“JD, Pellegrino nabbed Jensen. I need to find him. Has there been any action at the Leviathan?” Jared paced in his room, trying to control the panic in his voice and wanting—needing--to get out there looking for Jensen.

“Let me check the satellite surveillance.” JD's voice was brisk, and Jared felt grateful that he was taking this seriously. “They received guests earlier. Two figures came out on a motorboat and boarded the Leviathan. Think that's them?”

“It's got to be. They haven't had time to stash him anywhere else. JD, I need to get out there ASAP. I'm going to take a boat out there, but I'll want LEO back-up.” 

“You got it, JD. Alona is making the calls now.” Jared could picture Alona grabbing the phone and calling the police, while Osric maintained his eye on the satellite cam and JD barked out orders. Damn, he had the best team.

Jared started shedding his clothes from dinner, grabbing jeans and a t-shirt, then his heavy over-shirt. He slipped a knife into his boot and his gun into his waistband, then left the room. Jogging to the dock, he walked to the end of the boats, looking to see what was empty. Being evening slash party time, the boats pretty much appeared to be empty; Jared was tempted to pick the biggest, most powerful one, but he also wanted to sneak up on the Leviathan. He selected a little speedster, hopping on board and hot-wiring it, steering it deftly out toward the yacht.

He was surprised at the lack of lookout on the yacht; turning off the engine and the lights, he approached it silently, counting on the covering of night, but still ready for attack. Climbing up the ladder, he sighted a guard with his back turned and clubbed him with the handle of his gun, easing him limply onto the deck.

Jared headed toward the lights spilling out the sides toward the front. Sidling up alongside the huge windows, he stopped at a side door and saw Jensen tied to a chair with Stuart sitting in front of him. Pellegrino was standing around, the only other person present. Stuart laughed and reached a hand out, caressing Jensen's face and running it down his body. Jensen's face showed disgust; Stuart barked something and slapped him.

That was it for Jared. Already incensed at Stuart's casual touch, the slap ignited Jared into action. He burst through the side door, gun raised and knife in his other hand. As he shouted his identification, Pellegrino whipped out his gun, his shot going wild as Jared shot him in the arm. Stuart dove off the armchair, crawling around it to hide, but Jared was on him, pulling him out and holding his gun to Stuart's face.

What fight he had left Stuart; he whimpered and whined, hanging limp from Jared's grasp. Pellegrino sat on the floor, clutching his arm. Jensen remained tied to the chair, but Jared could hear the sirens of the local police boat. When they arrived, both Pellegrino and Stuart were taken away in handcuffs, while Jared was able to finally cut Jensen loose.

“I'm so sorry,” Jensen said, hugging Jared tightly. “I was stupid. You were right, I shouldn't have followed him.” He shook his head. “I don't think I've ever been so scared before in my life.”

“You weren't stupid. I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew he probably made you, and I just—I'm sorry.” Jared kissed him. 

“Well, you rescued me, so I think you're good.” Jensen gave a little chuckle. “So how about we go back to my room and resume our previous plans?” He gave an inconspicuous rub to Jared's ass. 

“Yeah,” breathed Jared, losing himself for a moment in those brilliant green eyes. Jesus, he could really be falling here. “I'd really like that.”

They kissed, heedless of the activity around them for a few seconds. When Jensen broke the kiss, Jared looked at him with alarm. “Are you okay? He didn't do anything?”

“No, just pawed me a little. No, I just want to get out of here and go be with you.” Jensen smiled brightly. “And tomorrow, we have a wedding to go to!”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/95068/95068_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Other Wesson by firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730522) by [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal)




End file.
